Diaries a look into the heart
by vic32
Summary: This is a collection of diary entries from the hearts of our DS loved ones.
1. Ray Kowalski's Entry

_Like Tiff i also wrote some diaries and these are my entries i hope you enjoy. Feel free to write your own. _

_I don't own these guys just looking after them for a little bit_

_Ray Kowalski's Diary_

Well how do I start this it's been years, well since junior high since I had a diary and that was just for a school project? Anyway it's April first and before you say _April fools _its not. Fraser bought me this for my birthday with my name printed on the front of it and everything. He is always doing things like this for his friends and I'm lucky to have him as a best friend. In fact as I looked around the bullpen today I realised how many I have.

There is Frannie who was my pretend sister who now even after the assignment is all done with still calls me bro. There is Vecchio back from the bowling alley thing working alongside all of the Detectives as he can't work in the field anymore and yes we have become friends and I'm_ not_ joking you about that. The Duck boys are also back from running their comedy club and we do have a good laugh they _are _actually funny but don't tell them I told you so.

I Stanley Raymond Kowalski am one lucky son of a gun.

That's all for now not bad for my first real attempt huh.

_Hope you enjoyed that entry feel free to review they are always welcome xxx_


	2. Ben's Entry 1

_Ben's Diary_

September 1st 1999

Today was a very hard day Ray Kowalski and I were called to domestic disturbance. I never understand how a man can lay a hand on a woman or a child and I must ay you would think that the more you deal with it the easier it will be. I'm must confess that in fact it gets harder and harder we as Peace officers do our best to protect and yet this still goes on. Ray says that it sometimes feels like a lost cause and at times I must agree.

Tomorrow will be a better day or so Ray Kowalski and Ray Vecchio tell me as we are celebrating the Christening of Ray and Stella Vecchio's first born daughter Abby she is a miracle child as her little life was in danger from the start but as _Ray Kay _as he likes to be called now says Stella is a fighter so he knew Abby would be one to no doubt.

Until tomorrow

_Ben_


	3. Bob Fraser's Entry

_Bob Fraser's Diary_

_May 15__th__ 1984_

_I've never been so proud as I am today my son Benton Fraser became a member of the Royal Canadian Mounted Police. He was top of his class in everything which did not surprise my boy is a very bright young man. I know that he will go on to protect and serve his people so they know that it is safe for them to tuck their kids in at night. _

_The world better watch out because my son my Ben will be the best Mountie this world has ever seen. _

_A very proud father_

_Bob_


	4. Ben's Entry 2

_Ben's Diary entry 2,_

_Set After the Beth Brotrel case._

_Today was not an easy day for Ray, not only had he delt with Mrs Brotrel but having her say she did not blame him. Ray blames himself for what happened on that day . It as not his fault Ray was just a young police man doing his duty and trusting a man he trust as as much as his father. Ray did not know that he was brtrayed by a man who should have showed him ho it was to serve and protect._

_Ray is currently asleep on my cot along with Deifenbaker who has refused to leave his friends side. Deif feels very protecrive of Ray as do i. I hope i didn't make him uncomfortible my placing my hand on his shoulder as he cried i don't think he did as he smiled a small smile and thanked me. I swtiched places with him and brought him here a man should be with friends at a time like this. I hope i did the right thing._

_Ray is a dear friend and will contnue to be here for him. Now i must go and order hm a pinapple pizza for when he awkens._

_Ben_

_I really hope you enjoyed all those entries i may add to them in the future, you never know when they want to express themselves, feel free to review if you wish as they are always welcome xxx_


	5. Caroline's entry

This is for Tiff who suggested i write a Caroline entry i hope that you like it.

_Caroline's Diary_

_Bob is always writing in one of these things and when i became pregnant i thought i'd do the same keep note of how my pregnacy was going. Everything went smooth and now my beautiful baby boy Ben is here i call him Ben but his father calls him Benton._

_Benton was his grandfathers name he was such a brave and strong man and very handsome so it was a perfect name for my beautiful bay boy._

_You should see his eyes glow with happiness when his father is holding him telling him Inuit stories i fear my baby boy will be saying them as his first words *chuckles* its not such a bad thing they are really good stories. I have banned Bob from telling him scary ones though._

_Ben you should see him skin so white eyes are bluer then the brightest sky i feel so blessed with him. He is destand to become a hero i'm sure,_

_I have to go bath my angle now so until next time _

_Caroline Fraser_


End file.
